Superboy (Rebirth)
Summary Jonathan Samuel "Jon" Kent is the biological son of Superman and Lois Lane. Born with the help of Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint timeline, Jon grew up oblivious to his heritage and the fact that he and his parents were from an entirely different version of Earth than the one he lives in. However, various circumstances led him to discover his family's past and awaken his latent Kryptonian powers. As a result, his father decided to officially begin teaching Jon about his abilities, allowing him to become Superboy. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown Name: Jonathan Samuel "Jon" Kent, Superboy, "Boy of Steel" Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 10 Years Old Classification: Human/Kryptonian Hybrid, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Freeze Breath, Super Breath, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision, and Telescopic Vision, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, should be comparable to his father), Limited Sound Manipulation (Accidentally shattered all the windows in a house by accident by shouting), Resistance to Time Stop (Broke out of Time Commander's attempts to freeze time around him, albeit after Time Commander's powers were significantly drained from rapidly aging Robin) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown (Can easily barrel through doors and punch through walls, stagger fully grown dinosaurs, force Wonder Woman and badly burned Superman's back with his Heat vision by accident, and damaged the Eradicator, who went toe-to-toe with Superman, albeit while the latter was admittedly weakened by the Rebirth continuity. Batman stated that Jon will be even more powerful than his father once he reaches his full potential, which he briefly accessed while being controlled by Manchester Black and could visibly harm his father with his blows. Jon's unrestrained energy output required the combined efforts of Superman, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and the Titans Tomorrow versions of Conner Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark, and Bart Allen to contain, but even then it needed to be sucked into hypertime by Savior to nullify it.) Speed:''' '''Unknown (Outraced his father at one point, who raced Wally West but was still being caught off guard by Robin, Nobody, and Goliath. He later caught up to a speeding train and briefly managed to run and hide from Lex Luthor while the latter was using a set of armour imbued with New God technology. Defeated five supervillains that were battling the Teen Titans before Kid Flash, who is on par with Barry Allen, could react) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown, possibly Class 5 (His mother, Lois, says he's lifted a car over his head. Later stopped a train with ease.) Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown (Can incapacitate Damian Wayne with a single punch, staggering dinosaurs, injure the Eradicator, which was powered by the souls of hundreds of Kryptonians, as well as harm Superman) Durability:''' '''Unknown (Knives and forks being tossed around by gale-force winds shatter against his skin. He also was thrown into a building without harm and traded blows with his father while under the control of Manchester Black.) Stamina:''' Unknown Range:' Human melee range normally, Several dozen meters with Heat Vision and Freeze Breath '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:' Despite being called a "day-dreamer" and acting much like any other child his age, Jon has proven himself to be unusually intelligent at times, solving fairly complex 5th Grade math problems nearly instantly while he wasn't paying attention and tinkering with Kryptonian technology with his father's help. He is also capable enough to drive a tractor on his own, later applying those skills to ram a truck into Zade while the latter was fighting his father. However, his inexperience has left him with incomplete control over his powers and he lacks proper combat technique due to growing up in a normal household. However, his mastery over his powers is slowly growing in more recent issues, being able to sift through weeks worth of visual data in seconds and possessing much greater control over his heat vision. As of the ''Black Dawn arc, his control has greatly improved to the point that he rarely has problems using his powers. '''Weaknesses: Due to being half-Kryptonian, he does not have full control over his Solar Flare ability, which can potentially kill him if used twice in succession. Due to his Kryptonian heritage, he can be weakened and potentially killed by constant exposure to Kryptonite. He seems to still be subject to nausea when spinning rapidly, limiting his aerial maneuvers. Feats: Strength/Power * Staggered Doomsday with his Heat Vision in Action Comics #961. * Badly singed Superman's back with Heat Vision in Superman #2. * Damaged the Eradicator in Superman #4 and Superman #6 * Staggered a fully grown pterosaur that had eaten Krypto the Superdog. in Superman #8. * Briefly stunned Lex Luthor with a kick despite the latter's New God-technology powered armour in Super Sons #2. * Easily tore apart individual Amazo duplicates of himself that had copied all of his powers in Super Sons #3. * Damaged the Amazo Armor, which was able to briefly restrain Lex Luthor while the latter was using a New God-technology based suit and after the Armor had copied Jon's own powers in Super Sons #4. * Easily busted a door off its hinges in Superman #17. * Was stated to be able to easily lift cars over his head by his mother in Trinity #1 * Pushed back the likes of Wonder Woman during a misfire of his Heat Vision in Trinity #1 * Referred to as one of the two most dangerous beings on the planet along with Superman by Batman in Trinity #1 even while Wonder Woman was present. * Repeatedly traded blows with Superman while his powers were being pushed to their limits by Manchester Black's control in Superman #25. He also easily severed Frankenstein's arm with Heat Vision in the same issue. Frankenstein had traded blows from Superman in Superman #13. * Effortlessly caught a burning beam and easily stopped a train in Superman #26. * Helped to defeat a replica of Chun Yull, the Faceless Hunter, alongside Starfire in Super Sons #7. Who was previously impressed by Jon's power. * In Super Sons #9, Jon states that he's always holding back against most foes to avoid grievously hurting them, easily punch through the magical clay replications of the superpowered heroes of Eoroe. * Took on Chemo, a building-sized slime monster in the closing pages of Super Sons #10. * Stopped a falling car from crashing into the pavement while the drivers were intentionally trying to ram into him Super Sons Annual #1. * Caused Steppenwolf, Darkseid's uncle, pain with his heat vision before outrunning him. Easily overpowered typical Apokoliptian foot soldiers (albeit after taking them by surprise) and fought numerous Apokoliptian soldiers and Parademons before clashing with Kalibak, Darkseid's son, before being punched away with no major injuries in Superman #34, #35 and #36 * Casually overwhelmed a group of supervillains that were beating the Teen Titans, including Atlanteans like Aqualad and Tamaraneans like Starfire, before any of them could react in Super Sons #11. * While being restrained by a black slime explicitly designed by Tim Drake, the Batman of Tomorrow, to hold him, Superboy lost control of his powers, his Heat Vision burning right through the slime before unleashing a Solar Flare powerful enough to heavily damage a portion of Titans Tower despite flying outside of its vicinity to reduce collateral damage and Raven's attempts to deflect the blast with an energy field in Super Sons #11. * Took Kid Flash completely by surprise and matched Starfire's Starbolts with his Heat Vision despite being weakened from his aforementioned Solar Flare in Superman #38. * Casually incapacitated Damian Wayne with a single punch in Superman #38. * When pushed to the emotional brink by Savior, Jon created an energy super-storm out of grief that continually expanded and could not be completely contained by the combined efforts of Superman, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Kid Flash and the Titans Tomorrow versions of Conner Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark, and Bart Allen even after he was heavily weakened by Red Kryptonite, forcing Savior to divert it into a hypertime wormhole in order to dissipate it in Superman #38. * Helped stop a helicopter that was careening out of control in Superman #43. * Fought and took blows from Kid Amazo, who had the powers of the entire Justice League and had defeated Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Batman, but was ultimately overpowered in Super Sons #15. Durability * Was completely unaffected by flames and a superheated door handle in Superman: Lois and Clark #6. * Metal forks and knives shatter against his skin and were easily crushed in his grip in Superman #17. * Unaffected by the quills of a giant porcupine in Superman #17. * Only briefly dazed after being punched into a building in Superman #26. * Withstood Starfire's Starbolts in Superman #38. * A sword from a member of the League of Assassins shattered harmlessly against his chest in Super Sons #13 * Casually snapped a sword in half with his bare hands in Super Sons #14. Speed * Caught up to a speeding, runaway train in Superman #10. * Browsed through 175 hours of camera footage while putting it on fast forward to pick out four frames within the same instance in a few seconds in Super Sons #2. * Repeatedly dodged heat vision blasts from Amazo Duplicates of himself while giving Robin a piggyback ride in Super Sons #3. * Easily outraced his father in Action Comics #966. At this point, Superman was racing Wally West for sport in Titans #7. West was described as being faster than ever and could process information in picoseconds in Titans #5. Superman also pushed an alien into orbit in seconds in Superman #26. * Stated to be almost as fast as his father in flight speed, flew from a dense forest into Gotham Heights quickly and returned after a brief conversation between the Clark Kent and the Waynes in Super Sons #10. Superman has flown to other solar systems without much issue with enough confidence to get back home before his wife finds out. He also delivered a bundle of eggs to another planet in an undisclosed location and returned to Earth by the following day in Superman #40 and Superman #41 * Reached Metropolis from the bottom of Morrison Bay in 45 seconds, when a specially made pod for the trip built by Cyborg takes 100 seconds in Super Sons #10. * Overwhelmed a group of supervillains faster than Kid Flash, who regularly races Barry Allen, could react in Super Sons #11. * Caught a sniper rifle bullet fired by Talia al Ghul just before it would have hit Lois Lane in Super Sons #14. Other * Broke a window by accident simply by shouting happily in Action Comics #960. * Peered at the Cosmos One Space Station from Earth in Action Comics #966 * Forcibly broke the Time Stop placed upon him and the Teen Titans by Time Commander with sheer willpower, albeit while the Time Commander's powers were drained from rapidly aging Robin in Super Sons #7. * Successfully tailed his mother throughout all of Logamba without being detected in Action Comics #995-998. * Easily sneaked up on a member of the League of Assassins in Super Sons #13. * Easily defeated several members of the League of Assassins in hand-to-hand combat and with the use of his powers in Super Sons #13 * Defeated more members of the League of Assassins after they ambushed him in Super Sons #14 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heat Vision: Like his father, Jon is able to emit concentrated solar energy through his eyes, allowing him to blast targets with searing energy beams. Those who are able to resist them are sent flying backwards instead. Jon's Heat Vision is powerful enough to badly singe his father's back and even a misfire was powerful enough to push back Wonder Woman as she blocked it with her bracelets. After Black Dawn, Jon has enough fine control over this ability to heat up firearms at a distance to the point that they're impossible for normal people to hold and incapacitate someone by burning minuscule holes through their legs. * Freeze Breath: Jon is also able to exhale large amounts of frigid air, flash freezing anything caught in range. However, it seems to be less potent than his father's, as Goliath was able to break free to catch both Jon and Maya soon afterwards. It was later shown to be potent enough to freeze a sludge monster created from genetic samples in the Batcave to the point that the monster shattered as plain ice when kicked by Damian Wayne. He has also demonstrated the ability to use simple Super-Breath, blowing his foes away with a powerful gust of wind. In Super Sons #8, he demonstrated the ability to reduce a magic clay statue back to normal by blowing all of the surface clay off of it. * Solar Flare: When pushed to the emotional brink, Jon can unleash his pent up solar energy in a massive burst that can annihilate his surroundings. This ability is powerful enough to deal severe structural damage to Titans Tower and render it uninhabitable even after Jon attempted to limit collateral by flying out of it while Raven erected a psychic forcefield around it. The second time this ability was triggered, Jon created a "super-storm" of energy that required the combined efforts of Superman, Kid Flash, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and the Titans Tomorrow versions of Connor Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark, and Bart Allen to barely contain, eventually forcing Savior to redirect it into a hypertime wormhole to dissipate it. However, Jon's young age and Half-Kryptonian nature prevent him from fully controlling this ability, and single usage of this ability weakened his body enough such that a second burst would kill him. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.